After All Again
by kirr1001
Summary: Would Inuyasha have found his way to Kagome if the well haven't opened after three years?


Everyday her mind told her to say goodbye. Her final goodbye to him. But really, how could she? Her nature wasn't willing to be depressed, her mother had taught her since she had been a child that there was always hope, always something to believe in and not give up. And she still had that hope, she still did believe and she still wasn't giving up though his shocked face when the well pulled him away from her was slowly fading from her memory, his rough voice not ringing in her ears anymore. So she pushed the whispers away and waited for him.

Three years passed very very slowly, the next two ones more quickly. She ignored her friends confused quiestions when she never moved away from home, when she never traveled out of town. She couldn't leave the well, afraid that it would finally open when she was away or worse, Inuyasha would come through it and think that she had moved on. But till the day she turned twenty-one nothing happened.

_"I think I'm going to spend the night at hospital. Grandpa doesn't want to be alone."_

"Okay", she spoke to her cell phone. "Tell him that I love him and I'll come to visit tomorrow."

_"Of course, we'll celebrate your birthday together then, okay? Love you, Kagome."_

"Okay, love you too mom", she hung up and sighed as the people thronged into the metro, elbowing and pushing her. It was Friday finally and now she had to just make some food shoppings and she would be home soon.

The metro stopped and she stepped out, walking up the mall's escalators, still wearing her secretary suit, black jacket and skirt. She arrivied to the second floor, wiping her bangs away from her eyes; she should have a hair cut again next week. She walked past the many shops and cafes, couples sitting on the benches...

She stopped and blinked. Then slowly she turned her body around, without breathing and looked at the one specific bench. His yellow eyes stared right back at her brown ones. She choked, gasped. Beside him was a dark-haired woman talking to him but it didn't matter. Not when he stood up and slowly took careful steps towards her.

_Oh my God..._ he wasn't the Inuyasha she had last seen. He still had a cap to hide his ears and his hair was still shining white but it was short. Much shorter. The time had brought wrinkles around his eyes and few on the corners of his mouth. His eye brows looked gray and he was wearing modern clothes, jeans and dark jacket. He looked old. But that didn't matter either because he was there.

He had come back to her.

"I-I-Inuyasha..." she shuttered, even planning to run into his arms but he was already in front of her. His eyes were deep, his mouth opened but closed right away like he couldn't get out the words. But their little piece of heaven was ruined as the woman had impatiently walked after him and was now beside him.

"Don't run away", she chuckled slightly and turned her blue eyes to Kagome. "Hello. Are you... his daughter?"

Her mouth fell open as the woman finally drew her full attention off Inuyasha.

"I must tell you you're father is a very handsome man, we are just getting to know each others. Any advice to melt his heart?" she flattered and touched his left arm. She looked about a middle-aged.

_What is my Inuyasha doing with a middle-aged woman?_ she blinked and met Inuyasha's eyes again. He clenched his jaw and quickly grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Sorry, but we're going now", he muttered and shrugged the woman's hand off and then Kagome was pushed forward despite her 'but' yells behind them. He walked quickly like before, the oldness in his face not showing from his body.

They stopped in front of small restaurant where wasn't so much people. He let go of her and placed his hand on the back of his neck. "Kagome... I..."

She let out a small mix of sob and whine then almost jumped into his arms. He took a step back, surprised but she soon felt him hug her back tightly. She breathed in his scent from his neck, wrapping her legs around his calfs, whimpering because the pure shock and happiness.

Five years.

He was breathing just as hardly as she, stroking her back. His nose sniffed her hair like he always had done and she have to bite her lip to keep her from sobbing. She had missed him so much, so much that she missed still though he was there.

"Ka-Kagome", she heard him whisper. "You have to stop... we're in public..."

She slowly let go, trying to understand the situation and restrain her longing. From the corner of her eye she saw few people walk pass them and look at them one moment too long, obviously confused when a twenty years old and middle-aged man were hugging each others rather passionately.

He touched her wet cheeks, stroking her and she placed her hands over his. "What happened?"

He understood her question immediately and nodded towards the restaurant next to them, "C'mon."

She followed him inside.

He told her everything about what excatly had happened. After he had returned to his time he had waited for her as well as Sango and Miroku had got a family for themselves and Shippo grown up to a strong yokai. The life had been good and the well remained locked. She had never returned.

"So I just kept waiting when they couldn't anymore", he smiled bitterly and held her hand when she cried for them, for her dear friends which she couldn't never see again. She asked of Shippo, wasn't he alive still too? "I'm not sure", he frowned. "She met this one girl, you know. And then just went his own way."

"Because you still hit him?" she asked through her sadness, smiling.

"Keh", he snorted but she didn't miss how his eyes twinkled at her. "We're still friends where ever he is."

She took a sip from her water, hiding her admiring smile.

She couldn't even think of how much he had seen and experienced, didn't even want to ask. She had thought she would go insane with the longing for five years so how hard had that been for him? No, she didn't want to know.

They ate together, remembered and laughed as the afternoon turned to early night. Just as they were full, considering of desert, the realization hit her. 4

"Why it last five years for you to find me?"

He lowered his eyes from the menu and placed it back to the table, gulping.

"Inuyasha?" she narrowed her eyes.

He looked at her, a sudden pain in his eyes and he speared his arms. "Look at me, Kagome. Do I look like a guy who could come to you and ask to be with you? I though that all I had to do was to wait but the time got me eventually. When I realized that hey this is the day I could go to her, I looked at myself from the mirror and saw this old thing."

"I wouldn't have cared!" she cried out. "Like I don't care now. I just wanted to see you so badly..."

"I know, okay? Calm down, people are looking at us..."

"When have you cared what others think?" she snorted frustrated and looked around to see was there really someone staring at them. "I wouldn't care if the whole world would think that I'm on a date with my father."

To her surprise he laughed then took her hand across the table, "Kagome..."

"Are you ordering desert?" the waitress interrupted them, smiling politely. Kagome and Inuyasha's gazes met and they smiled.

"No, we're cool."

"So I wouldn't have met you at all if this accident hadn't happened?" she asked quietly, the slight hurt sounding through her voice as they walked along the streets, quite near the shrine.

"No, it's not like that", he hurried to say, carefully squeezing her hand. "I... I couldn't take the waiting anymore. I had to see you though you'd be disgusted with me because I'm like this. But then I got nervous and stuck at the mall. I was so close to you that it scared the hell out of me. But I wouldn't have imagined that you'd walk pass me in there."

She eyed at him, wondering. "You've changed."

"Really?" he faked. "I though my skin was always this slack."

"Stop it. It's not slack", she slapped his arm. _You're just as beautiful like always, just in a different way. _"I mean that you changed a lot when we traveled before but now you've changed too. You talk even more openly about your feelings."

"You change when you wait very long for someone", he said quietly.

She stopped and he looked at her confused. She felt like crying again. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. If the well had opened I'd have known. I swear I tried it every day -"

"Shh", he came close and stroked her cheek. His eyes were so gentle but tired. "I know, you told me, I believe you. It's not your fault."

She nodded and held back the tears. She examined his face again, his nose, chapped cheeks, yellow eyes and straight mouth. He probably felt bashful under her intense gaze because he quickly turned his head to left. But she was lost already and would take him with her. She grabbed his chin gently and under the streetlight she kissed him the second time in her life.

He gasped against her mouth and her longing and love for him came to surface and increased, changing into want. She touched his cheeks and pressed herself into him, their hearts beating against each others. She didn't care if he had have someone else as he had waited because he was now in her arms and just hers.

"Stop", he breathed out shuttering and pushed her slightly back by her shoulders. "We can't."

She blinked then disappointed and sad, she pulled back. Maybe he wasn't hers after all. "Okay."

Her small voice made him grimace and he almost fervently brought her closer again. "Don't you dare think I don't want to", he hissed and ground his hips against hers one time. She gasped. "You see? But hell, I can't. You deserve better, not some almost fifty years old gaffer. You're _so_ beautiful and young, you can -"

"The only thing I've ever wanted is you. It's always been you", she tiptoed so that their eyes were on the same level. She licked her lips, still tasting his breath on them, speaking the words from her heart. "I wouldn't care if you were older than now or younger. I just want you."

He closed his eyes at her fierce voice and let his hands slide down to her waist and there to her hips. "You sure?"

"I've been sure my whole life", she murmured before took his mouth again. This time he answered with the same passion and didn't hold it back. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and other one held her by hips. Their gasps mixed as they opened their mouths more and more for each others, Inuyasha almost trembling with the want and lust.

"To the shrine", she gasped against his lips and took his hands in hers. They parted and walked quickly forward, the shrine wasn't far.

Soon they stood in front of familiar stairs which lead to her home. She blushed and looked at him carefully. Inuyasha did the same but the hidden emotion in their both's eyes resured them and shy smiles were shared. Inuyasha stepped in front of her, his back to her and knelt. Kagome's heart melt at the safe gesture and slowly climbed to his offered back. He squeezed her thighs then ran up the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Your claws are the same", she said softly, stroking his long fingers between their bare bodies.

"Yeah", he said into her hair. "Many believes that I have contacts so I just let my eyes be but my hair I had to cut and I tried to cut these too but they always grew long again after one day so I didn't bother. People look at them quite confused and sometimes ask about them but I just deal with it."

"I'm glad", she said shortly and squeezed his hand thightly to her chest. Inuyasha stirred, trying to find her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, moving his right hand up and down her sweaty back. "Why you're whispering?"

"Because I'm afraid that if I talk too loud or too much, I'll break this moment and you'll disappear."

He chuckled softly and pushed her bangs away. "Silly girl. After this", he smirked and pressed his face against her breasts. "nothing could keep me away from you."

She hugged him like she would try to melt him inside her. His white ear twisted against her cheek and she giggled. When he had finally taken his cap off, she had almost started to cry again just because the simple vision and feel of his furry ears. She kissed it, the feeling of happiness so great that it nearly scared her. _Can I say it? Can I?_

"Inuyasha, I love you."

He stopped nuzzling her breast, his playfull acting immediately turning to something serious. He was silent for a moment and Kagome started to regret for ruining the happy mood.

"I understand if you don't feel that deeply about me..." but she trailed off when he raised his head and looked at her.

"Kagome... You know I do", he told softly. "I don't know what's going to happen next, what your family is going to say when they find out but I'll stay beside you if you just want me to. You know I do."

It was enough. His loving eyes and vulnerable expression told everything and she nodded, giving him a soft kiss. He moaned slightly and pulled away. "No, not yet. You have work to do."

"What, work?" she asked, puzzled. It was almost midnight.

"Yeah, woman. You're going to the kitchen and make me some ramen", he smirked but gasped as she pinched his right nipple.

"Ramen? To you? At my birthday?" she laughed at loud, climbing on top of him. "I'm sure you can make it by yourself already."

He groaned as she moved her hips. He tenderly touched them and looked at her mildly. "But it's been a long time since you've made it for me."

Kagome's seductive smile faded and she just then realized how lucky she really was. The well had took her, Shikon no Tama had chosen her and without them she would have never met Inuyasha. He had become her friend, someone to trust to in that dangerous time, a person who made her heart race. He had waited for her and found her. Now he was in her old bed with her, looking at her like she was somekind of angel though she hadn't done anything.

She kissed him deeply before jumping off the bed and made a move to wrap blanket around her but he took it. "I'd like better if you wouldn't cover your nice body", he grinned slyly and she giggled.

"Whatever you want", she walked to her door, opened it then turned around to look at him one more time. He was sitting now, the blanket covering only his left leg.

"Be back soon", he whispered.

His voice brought an old vision from the past to her; she urging to go back home and read for a test, he barking at her but finally giving up, his face telling something to her which he couldn't say as she glanced over her shoulder before jumping down the well.

She smiled at the memory and to him, "Always, Inuyasha."

Then she turned around and happily walked down the stairs, going to make ramen for her hanyou.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Hugh Laurie is hot so I don't think old Inuyasha would be too bad either! This story is really dear to me because I put my heart into it while I wrote it and I hope you can feel it when you read it. Comments are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha


End file.
